Dreams Tell No Lies
by Kissing Irony
Summary: COMPLETE. Sanosuke finds himself with perfect reasoning as to why not to be the cause of drunken rurouni. Kaoru finds herself with perfect reasoning as to why she should lock her bedroom door.


Dreams Tell No Lies

By: Waterflash

*Kenshin's POV*

"Oi Kenshin! Wake up!" I heard Sanosuke's usual morning wake up call. I sat up out of bed and shook myself awake. 

_Ugh... _I clutched my head in pain and sighed. No more sake drinking contests with Sano...__

I drowsily stood up and wobbled over to get my clothes. I bent down to pick up my pi---magenta gi and ended up barely grasping the top of it. Need... more... sleep... I slipped into my gi and crept out of my room. Hopefully I could make it out before that beautiful angel caught me. 

I slipped stealthily past the front gate. Then all of a sudden..."Oro!" I cried out as I got a fist to the head.

"Kenshin! Don't you dare be leaving yet! You have to wake Jou-chan up!" 

My reaction? I didn't have one. I was too busy trying to make the pain pulsing in my head go away. "YOU have to wake up Jou-chan. Last time I did, she chased me around with her bokken for three hours straight!"

"Oh great... Ow..." Sanosuke held out his hand and helped me up. I reluctantly went back through the door and into Kaoru's room. I made sure to keep myself completely silent as I made my way to her bedside.

I heard a soft moan escape her lips. Oro? Listening more closely, I could hear that she was saying something. "Kenshin... Ooh Kenshin... Mou, don't tease…" Why is she saying my name? "Oh my god Kenshin! More anata! Deeper!!! I need you!!! KENSHIN-ANATA!!!!" She cried passionately. Her hands roamed up and down her body. She arched her back, rocking her hips into the press of her own hand.

I blushed madly as I continued to listen to her cries and moans that kept getting louder and louder. She was already soaked with sweat. I tried my hardest to keep myself from getting aroused.

…It didn't work. 

I turned around to run when I found Kaoru's eyes open, and staring at me. I let out a loud oro.

"You... Did you... Hear..." She was flustered and blushing beyond control. Before I could say a word, she zipped out of the room.

I couldn't seem to comprehend what just happened. Kaoru-dono was crying out _my_ name! "Sessha is going to finish the laundry de gozaru…" I mumbled.

*Kaoru's POV*

_*screams* He… he saw me!_

_//Don't you think it'll make him get closer to you, if you know what I mean//_

_But…__ He'll think I'm a pervert!_

_//What? It's normal to have erotic fantasies about him. I mean, he looks so sexy when he's Battousai. Don't you just love it when he loses his shirt in battle?//_

_Ye-NO!_

_//I know you better than anyone else//_

_YOU ARE ME!_

_//Whatever. You want him and you know it. You especially want him to touch you. Everywhereeee… Just like in your dream! Bwahahahahaha!//_

_I'M IGNORING YOU! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!_

"Jou-chan?! What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked. I shot up, dusting off my yukata.

I struggled to say something and all I could say was "Ah… Um…"

*Sanosuke's POV*

I watched Kaoru with interest. She seemed to have changing facial expressions to no end. First there was humiliation, and then there was deep thought, soon followed by rage, and lastly revelation.

What's she hiding? She just came out in her yukata, soaked in sweat… Wait a minute… "Jou-chan, what's wrong? Did Kenshin do something?" I asked inquisitively. Keyword=something.

She jumped up and said "Ah… Um…" Her nervousness answered about four of my questions. I turned around, smirking. "Sano… Can I tell you something? Please don't tell Yahiko or Megumi…" She pleaded.

I better just promise her… It would make it easier… Plus, I could find out what she's hiding. "Hai."

She took in a deep breath before speaking. "Kenshin walked in while I was sleeping…" 

I raised an eyebrow, interrupting. "There's something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Well…" She began to blush again. "I was having a dream where Kenshin and I…"

The anticipation was driving me insane. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

"Kenshin and I…" I twitched. Ashamed, she cried out. "Made love!!!!"  

I stared at her in disbelief. She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the deep shade of red on her face. "So how was it Jou-chan?" I grinned. Well, I grinned until I saw the malicious look that had appeared on her face.

*Kenshin's POV*

I sat in front of the usual laundry bucket, watching ripples run through the water. 

_Sessha__ can't believe Kaoru-dono dreamt such a thing!_

_//I'm sick of you and that sessha shit! And with Kaoru, she just wants you to call her 'anata' or 'saiai'//_

_Demo, sessha is unworthy of Kaoru-dono's love…_

_//No, she wants you! Or else why would she have a dream about having sex with you?//_

_Oro__?!___

_//Get rid of the damn formalities and fulfill her fantasies!!! You've been keeping me celibate for the past decade!!!//_

_Demo, sessha doesn't deserve Kaoru-dono!_

_//Fine I think I have a solution//_

_Don't you even…_

_//You want to fuck her… You want to fuck her… You want to fuck her…//_

_No sessha doesn't!___

_//You want to make her yours… You want her to be yours… You want to fuckkkkkk her…//_

_Damn you Battousai!_

_//There we go. I think I'll go for now… But I'll come back for a taste of that girl… Heheheheh I bet she tastes like honey…//_

_NO KAORU IS MINE!_

_//Just testing you//_

I growled angrily at the retreating Battousai in my mind. I scrubbed my loincloth furiously, almost rubbing a hole in it.

*Kaoru's POV*

After an hour and a half chasing after, and severely injuring Sanosuke, I finally have the chance to rest and make something to eat. I picked up the kitchen knife and began to chop up some fresh vegetables. While I chopped it up, my mind wandered back to the dream I had.

His lips felt so real… Are they really that soft? Do they really taste that good? Suddenly, I felt the kitchen knife I was using cut my finger. "Itai!" I cried, watching as blood dripped from the small wound.

If only I could tell him I love him…

It was then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I was startled to see it was Kenshin. "Where does it hurt?" He asked softly. 

"Here." I unsteadily raised my hand and he brought my finger to his lips. 

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" 

"Here." My hand brushed lightly against my ear. He nibbled on the lobe, causing me to utter a low moan of delight.

"Here." I pointed to my neck. I moaned softly as he kissed my neck, his tongue flicking against the soft skin, his teeth grazing the smooth flesh. 

"And here." I placed my fingers on my own lips, finally turning to face him. I gazed longingly into his vivid violet eyes before he kissed me. First it was a chaste kiss, our lips were barely touching. And then he took the chance and deepened it. I felt my knees go weak. _Dreams don't lie… _I parted my lips, fervently accepting his offer.

"My kiss will tell you everything… How much I love you… How much I need you… Let me make your dreams come true… I'll do whatever you want me to. I'm yours." Kenshin whispered huskily into my ear. I could see the desire and lust in his eyes.

As I felt his hands move to my obi, I heard a loud shout of "Oi busu! Get a room!"

I turned around to find that Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Gensai were all watching us. 

I still yearned for his touch…

Ah, that rurouni had not expected me to drag him off to his bedroom and show him how I really felt. Neither had the rest of the Kenshin-gumi.

The result of way too much candy, hentai-ness, and a large amount of odd reviews by B-chan and I. XD I wrote this about a month or two ago… I had to work on it a bit though… It really sucked. This is probably the best it's gonna get, but that's okay with me.

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
